


Fanart: Space, Sickness & Sweethearts

by Kelsey_Fantasy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Graphic Format: GIF, Inspired by Fanfiction, Outer Space, Stucky Alternate Universe Big Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsey_Fantasy/pseuds/Kelsey_Fantasy
Summary: Fanart for JacarandaBanyan's Stucky AU Big Bang fanfic Space, Sickness & Sweethearts





	Fanart: Space, Sickness & Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Space, Sickness & Sweethearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039731) by [JacarandaBanyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacarandaBanyan/pseuds/JacarandaBanyan). 



> I only worked with Jacaranda for a short while but it was a pleasure to work with them, their fanfic was very inspiring and I hope you all will like the end result as much as we do.
> 
> Make sure to take a closer look at the second image as it as a little surprise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
